


With everyone gone, what's left?

by daylightphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightphoenix/pseuds/daylightphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has lost his memory of the past six years, the last thing he remembers is losing his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With everyone gone, what's left?

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested that I write this, so here it is. It's unbetaed.   
> I know that it's not the greatest and I am sorry about that.

Derek sat there looking off into the woods, a blank expression spread across his face. It was lat after noon and the sun was hidden behind the trees. It wasn’t fall yet, the sun still warmed the air as if it were still the middle of summer.

None of that mattered to Derek. None of it would mattered anymore, Derek couldn’t bring himself to care about anything.   
  
The night before when Derek went to bed, everything was normal, the pack was making plans on how to deal with the pack of Alpha’s that had recently come to town. Jackson was getting used to being a part of a family, something he’d never really had felt before.

But when Derek woke up that morning, he was heart broken once again. The last thing the Alpha could remember when he woke up was standing in front of the newly burnt down Hale house, just after he got the news of his families passing.

The tears had finally stopped falling, as if there were none left inside of him but the pain was still there. It was just as bad when the Alpha actually did lose his family.

The werewolf couldn’t remember anything but that day. The past six years were gone, swiped clean from his mind. It was like none of it ever happened.

Derek let out a shaky breath as he thought about his sister, out there alone. He looked everywhere around town, ever inch of the woods. He couldn’t find her scent anywhere, He couldn’t figure out how that was even possible.

“Laura? Where the hell are you?” He whimpered slightly as he finally stood up. He shook his head and tried to get himself together. He already knew he looked older, that he dressed differently than he did the day before.

Nothing made sense anymore. Everything was different. There were different wolf scents in his house, along with a few human ones. All of them were ones he’s never smelt before, or at least he couldn’t remember them.

The one thing he also couldn’t understand was hoe strong the scent of his uncle was in the house. Last he knew was that his uncle was in the hospital, unable to do anything. But his scent was there, as if Peter had been there that morning. “Impossible” He had mumbled to himself.

He had found keys to the black car that had been parked in front of his house. He checked the car out for papers and scoffed to himself as he found out it belonged to himself. He wasn’t old enough to own a car. “Who would sell a car to a seventeen year old kid?” He questioned as he got in the car and started it.

The werewolf smirked at the sound of the engine and shifted it into gear. He drove the car as fast as it would go down the dirt driveway to the main road. He didn’t stop once he got there, Derek continued to drive the black camaro down the road until he got to town.

He needed to look around town once again, and this time he had a car. He could look around quicker this time. He found somewhere to park the car, where no one would see him getting out of it. If someone had recognized him, he’d get into trouble for having the car. After all he was only seventeen.

He’d been walking down the street when he heard someone yelling his name. He turned around to notice a scrawny pale looking teenager. He tilted his head to the side slightly as the other teen made his way over to Derek.

“So Jackson, Scott, Isaac and myself were all talking to Peter about the pack of Alpha’s that are in town. We came up with the idea of how to bring them out of where ever they are hiding. And we thought it’d be the perfect idea if Erica and I set up some trap, seeing as how the Alpha’s seem to be interested in the humans of your pack and well Erica is cat women after all…..” The teen carried on and Derek just looked at him confused.

After too much of the other teens talking Derek shook hi head. “Enough.” He said to the other. “Who are you and why are you talking to me like you know me?” The werewolf asked with a slightly raised brow. “Besides there is not a pack of Alpha’s in town, I think my family would have noticed that before…” He shook his head and folded his arms across chest, trying to keep himself from breaking down again.

“Derek, this isn’t funny. You’re getting back at me for talking to much and being human right?” The other teen asked as he looked at Derek. “Your family does know, Peter knows and the pack knows, that’s why I am here, to talk to you about what we all talked about… Don’t you remember you asked me to see if I could come up with something while you dealt with.. Whatever it is that Alpha’s need to deal with.” He continued on.

Derek tilted his head to the side. This kid must have hit his head or something, or maybe he just hasn’t taken his meds that day. “Listen, I have no idea who you are and as for Peter, he is in the hospital, so you couldn’t have talked to him. He hasn’t said a word since they found him in the basement a few days ago. So now if you don’t mind, I am going to go back looking for my sister, the only living and able to talk family member that I have.” He huffed out as he turned around and walked away from the other.

“I’m Stiles.. You know the human who can’t keep his mouth shut? Who always gets himself in trouble when werewolves are involved.” Stiles whispered the last part of it so anyone who was near them couldn’t hear. He followed behind Derek. “What do you mean you have to find your sister? You know where she is, everyone in town knows where your sister is….” He trailed off and let out a light sigh. “Derek whatever game you are playing at, I don’t want to play and I don’t think anyone else in the pack wants to either. So knock it off.” The humans said as he grabbed onto Derek’s arm.

Derek let out a low growl as the human grabbed his arm. “I am not playing a game and I have no idea where my sister is.” He rolled his eyes and tugged his arm away from the other teen. “And what the hell kind of name is Stiles?”

“She‘s buried in the cemetery with the rest of your family, she‘s been there for over a year now.” Stiles looked at Derek a little confused. “You know Stiles is just my nickname, no one can really pronounce my real name.” He said with a light shrug.

“No!” Derek growled out. “She is not, the police said she was fine, that she wasn’t in the house when the fire happened. They are not buried yet either, they bodies haven’t been released. You are lying! Everything you are saying is a lie. Just leave me alone.” Derek rushed out and quickly made his way away from the human. “Just leave me alone.” He whispered to himself as he went back towards his car.

“DEREK! Come on don’t act like this.” Stiles yelled after him. He followed behind the werewolf. “What happened to you last night after we all left your house? Did you hit your head or something?” He questioned the werewolf once he made it to the other’s car.

Derek was just getting in his car when the human got to it. “I am not acting like anything. I lost my family just a few days ago and some human, who I have never met before is trying to tell me that my sister is dead and that my uncle is perfectly fine and talking about how there is some kind of pack of just Alpha’s in town. And I think I heard you mention that I was an Alpha.” Derek huffed out a sigh. “That is all just a bunch of lies, I am not an Alpha. I am a Beta, that’s all.” He shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at his hands. “Oh and I found this car in my drive way when I woke up this morning, it says it belongs to me, but I am only seventeen years old, I can’t own a car this nice.” He muttered mostly to himself.

“Listen to me carefully Derek. You know me, you have known me for a few years now. I am sorry to say but yes your sister is dead.” He spoke softly to the Alpha.

“NO! I am not listening to you anymore.” Derek hissed out as he started his car and took off. He drove back towards his house. He wasn’t sure what Stiles was talking about, but he knew it was a bunch of lies. His sister had to be out there and alive. If she wasn’t then Derek would be the only one left.

“With everyone gone, whats left for me to do?” Derek asked himself as he parked the car near the Hale house. When he got out of the car, he smelt it. A few werewolves had recently been outside his house. He could hear them, they were inside, it almost sounded like they were in the living room.

Derek didn’t know what came over him but he moved quickly and made his way into the house. He stopped when he got to the living room. He gasped and shook his head. “No, you can’t be… this… No.” He couldn’t form a complete sentence when he seen Peter standing there in the living room.

“Ah, Derek. Stiles did call and let us know there was something wrong with you. But I must say, I thought he was over exaggerating when he said you didn’t remember me being okay and also about… Laura.” Peter said as he slowly made his way over to Derek. He was afraid he’d freak out his nephew and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

“Have you even looked in a mirror, I mean come on idiot, if you have you would have noticed you aren’t seventeen.” Jackson had to just put his two cents in, like always.

“Shut up Jackson, now is not the time to be a smart ass.” Peter raised a brow and let out a low growl when he looked over at Jackson.

“Lighten up, I am just trying to ‘lighten’ the mood.” Jacked rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch.

Derek just stood there and listen to Peter and Jackson talk back and forth. He was in shock of seeing his uncle, who was perfectly fine. He didn’t know what to say or even do. He just back himself up against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and let out a shaky breath. “He was telling the truth, that kid was telling me the truth. But Laura, she can’t be gone. I swear I just saw her yesterday, after we went to dinner at the small diner where out parents used to take us when they had bad news.” He muttered to himself. He wasn’t paying attention to anyone in the room, he ignored the feeling or people watching him as he felt a small tear run down his cheek.

“But if he was telling the truth about Peter, then the part about Laura must be true too.” Derek continued. “Why can’t I remember it, why can’t I remember losing Laura too?” He muttered to himself.

By the time Derek finished that sentence Peter was kneeling in front of Derek. “Derek? Look at me and listen closely.” Peter whispered to him. “You are not seventeen years old. You are twenty three years old. Our family died a little over six years ago and Laura died last year. You are an Alpha, the Alpha of this pack.” He said as he turned and nodded his head towards Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Scott. “You didn’t see Laura yesterday, You couldn’t have. I am not sure what happened to you, but I am going to find out how to fix you, we all are. We are all going to get you back to yourself.” He said, not even sure how he was going to fix Derek, but Derek was all the family he had left and he sure as hell was going to make sure he was okay and fix him the best he could.

Derek just nodded his head, even if he didn’t believe a word Peter had said to him. But as he remembered it, Peter was his favorite Uncle and was always there when Derek needed someone when he was a kid. So he tried to believe him now, to believe everything he had said, even about his sister being gone and him being older than he remembered.

_The next few weeks, Peter and the rest of the pack, tried everything they could find to bring Derek’s memory back. No matter what they tried, nothing worked. Derek had given up trying to find a way to bring it all back. The werewolf was having dreams of the past six years, but that’s all it felt like to Derek. Just a bunch of dreams that didn’t make any sense. The only dream he didn’t like was the nightmare of him finding Laura’s body._

_The Alpha had to learn who his pack was all over again. He had to learn things he didn’t think he’d ever need to know. He also had to deal with a pack of Alpha’s in his town, trying to hurt his pack. That was one thing Derek was good at. Making sure the ones he had left were safe._

_He was never like himself after he lost his memory, some of the pack say it was better that way and others, Peter, thought it was worse. Peter liked Derek just they way he was, even if he thought Derek could have been a better Alpha before he lost his memory, but now Derek was almost the perfect Alpha, Better than Peer ever was._


End file.
